


You Shook Me All Night Long

by noxachi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rockstars, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, end me, idk kinda?, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxachi/pseuds/noxachi
Summary: Gabriel follows the drops with his eyes, running down hair, cheekbones, neck, and then disappearing under the hem of Jack's own white shirt which isn't hiding anything anymore. Although Gabriel already knows every little detail about Jack's body, about the small, barely visible freckles on his neck and shoulders, about the scar on his knee where he fell from his bike as a kid, about those oh so soft lips and how Jack looks when he's thoroughly kissed and fucked; he can't help himself but stare.// the rockstar!au smut no one asked for





	

 

The crowd is a screaming, moving mess dressed up with ripped skinny jeans and spiked leather jackets; their music is the fuel to keep them going, jumping up and down, banging heads while messing up colorful long hair even more. Some sing along, some sit on their friends shoulders, cheering and raising a cup of beer high - laughing about their screeching friends when the liquid sticks to their clothes.

  
It is a spectacel of its own to see a crowd excited like that. The energy sizzling in the air makes his hair stand up - he can feel his surroundings buzzing with electricity and soundwaves, it vibrates even deep in his bones as his whole body has as long as he could remember been a part of this. Sweatdrops, far too cool against his burning skin, run down his neck; his shirt is sticking to every curve, every little bump of his body - in a small break between two songs he discards it and flexes in the blinking light, cheered on by their fans.

His gaze settles on Jack, though, who winks and gulps down water, splashing some of it over his head. Gabriel follows the drops with his eyes, running down hair, cheekbones, neck, and then disappearing under the hem of Jack's own white shirt which isn't hiding anything anymore. Although Gabriel already knows every little detail about Jack's body, about the small, barely visible freckles on his neck and shoulders, about the scar on his knee where he fell from his bike as a kid, about those oh so soft lips and how Jack looks when he's thoroughly kissed and fucked; he can't help himself but stare.

 

  
Reinhardt signals the beginning of their next song and Gabriel follows his lead, getting carried away by the well-known music and the feeling of the bass thrumming under his fingertips - they are still raw by the performance they gave yesterday and he knows that they would be bloody at the end of the night. Oh, Ana will love to lecture him about it.

Again his gaze lands on Jack, cornflower-blue eyes stare right back at him and Gabriel blinks - he wasn't sure if it is because of surprise or because of the sweat cloaking his eyelashes. The blonde smirks and bites his lip, Gabriel knows that cheeky expression - a silent challenge, _Jackie wants to play_ \- and smirks right back, running his tongue over his lower lip and his piercing. Jack's gaze darkens.

Then his solo starts, Jack can do magic with his fingers, Gabriel can confirm, and he isn't afraid to show it with his play - fast, exact, raw energy. In that moment, Jack is divine. Hair like light, a golden crown, a sinner's halo; eyes like the sky, endless, mirror of immortality; a smile like the sun, brilliant, blazing, bright, with harsh teeth and soft lips. Jack is fire and Gabriel doesn't mind getting burned - he certainly likes the thrill.  
The song ends, the crowd cheers and although they thank and wave, Gabriel doesn't take his eyes off Jack for one second.

 

Ana and Reinhardt doesnt mind when Gabriel drags Jack with him without even sparing a glance once they left the stage - he still hears Ana shout to stay safe and Reinhardts deep, rich laughter as he scoops her up, throws her over his shoulder and carries her away too -, and Jack also certainly doesn't care getting manhandled like this as he follows quickly.

 

  
"Someone's impatient", Jack teases before lips smash against his, teeth clink together and Gabriel's body presses up against his own - he moans into the closeness and breathes in sharply when he feels a knee between his legs. His head bangs against the wall when Gabriel latches onto his collarbones, biting into the soft flesh and sucking - only stopping when he left an angry red mark.

 

"You like it", Gabriel answers his teasing, finally, his breathing is ragged and Jack doesn't even try to restrain himself from rubbing his crotch against Gabriel's thigh - the friction was too sweet to resist, and Gabriel's thigh should be illegal if he is being honest. Gabriel watches him with half-lidded, hooded eyes, his mouth opens a bit but he says nothing. Jack craddles his face in his hands and kisses him, sighing when he feels the cold metal of Gabriel's piercing - he lets himself be explored by Gabriel's tongue, his moans swallowed whole.  
He whines when they part, the distance brings in unwelcomed cold and Jack wants more of his warmth, he wants, wants, wants to strip Gabriel of the rest of his fucking clothes and mark every little part of his body.

"I'd love to fuck you in a public place but not this time." Jack's heart flutters and he feels his inside's clench - the strange possessiveness in Gabriel's voice always makes his knees weak. The adrenaline still flowing in his veins keeps him upright, makes him feisty.

"The come on, old man, I won't wait forever." Gabriel's eyes darken noticeable, one hand on Jack's butt he drags the blonde with him who's fingernails scratch over his back alluringly. Goosebumps travel over his skin and Gabriel sighs, he loves it when Jack touches him like that - just the minimum of pressure to let him know he was there and to let him anticipate the moment he would break skin. Jack isn't sure where exactly Gabriel leads them but he doesn't care - the only thing that matters is the click of the door that signals him that they are alone for good.

Gabriel wastes no second but latches onto the skin of Jack's neck, onto those freckles he loves to worship with his lips and teeth and tongue, Jack throws his head back and moans at the sweet pain and the following pleasure. Hands find their way under his shirt, scratch and knead the flesh and muscles - until he finally discards his shirt. Skin against skin, flesh against flesh, Gabriel wants to melt against Jack, wants to let the blonde swallow him whole with his sharp smile, brighter than the sun. Instead he lets him take reign for a moment, lets Jack press kisses to his jaw and neck, mark his skin as if it never belonged to Gabriel anyway but always to Jack, _his_ Jack _._

"You taste good", Jack murmurs, and Gabriel shudders when he feels his breath caressing his nipples, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh carefully. He groans when Jack starts to suck and lick, his fingers digging into Jack's hips - surely leaving bruises which would stay and replace the ones from their previous nights.

"You taste like you're mine." This time Jack growls, Gabriel bares his teeth, pushing Jack back onto the sofa behind him and leaning over him, pressing a hand to his crotch. Jack moans, closes his eyes and clawes at the cushion under him.

"And you feel like you're mine", Gabriel hums, satisfied with watching Jack falling apart just because of his touch. He can't bare the distance for too long, though, and climbs on top of his lover after a moment, positioning himself between Jack's thighs, reaching up to kiss him, to explore his mouth anew. Their crotches rub together, Jack's hips buck into Gabriel's movement and both moan at the friction.  
Gabriel begins to kiss his way down, cherishing every moan and sigh he manages to get out of Jack. His tongue swirls around Jack's nipples until they are erect and oversensitive, Jack's fingers curl in his hair and scratch his scalp, signaling him that he was doing just fine riling his lover up.

"Gabe", Jack sighs when Gabriel goes further down, his fingers grazing Jack's skinny jeans, opening the button effortlessly and stripping down jeans and boxershorts as one.

"Shh, I'm here", Gabriel shushes him and gives the head of his dick a kiss, he tastes pre-cum, salt. First he moves on to Jack's thighs, ignoring the blonde's throbbing erection, and marvels at the purple bruises he had left before, teasing the flesh with teeth and soft lips. Beautiful, he is beautiful. Gabriel can feel the muscles under his hands working; the flesh is beginning to heat up under his tongue - Jack's moans where enough to keep him going without thinking too much about the own hardness in his jeans, aching to be released.

"Gabriel, please, please, G-Gabe", Jack mutters almost unintelligible, his body writhing beneath Gabriel.

"What is it you want, mi sol, tell me", Gabriel answers his pleas without stopping to touch him.

"Please, I need you. Your mouth." Jack arches his back, eyes hazy and pupils blown wide, just staring at Gabriel - a sight that would only ever belong to _him._ Gabriel swallows him whole, his senses filled with only Jack and Jack alone. His hips buck up into Gabriel's mouth and Jack hisses at the hot wetness that surrounds his cock - he is sure he's already bumping against the back of Gabriel's throat.  
He waited for this the whole day, and it doesn't disappoint; Gabriel's fingers leave a burning trail on his skin, his lips taste like divinity everytime they kissed - his love is Jack's. His hands fist Gabriel's curls and he moves with him when Gabriel starts bobbing his head, wet, lewd noises accompanying it. Jack wants to never let this end.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , yes, _please_ , Gabe", he stutters, the pleasure pulsating through his body makes him throw his head back, banging it against the cushion; his grip tightening so much that Gabriel groans around his cock and dug his fingers in Jack's thighs - the sound in combination with the piercing pressing against his sensisitve flesh is almost enough to undo him. Gabriel raises his head, letting Jack's dick pop out his mouth; he looks up to him with dark, hungry eyes before dragging his tongue down his whole length.

  
"So needy", Gabriel murmurs against his flesh, the vibrations making Jack's cock twitch. He takes him in again and Jack groans loudly until fingers touch his lips, push against them, only stopping when Jack grants them entrance. Gabriel is watching him, lips around the tip, sucking lightly and Jack copies him. He grabs his wrist and wets Gabriel's fingers with his mouth, sucking on them like they are his favourite sweet - the metallic taste of blood as they are raw and bloody from their performance and the salty taste of sweat don't matter.  
Instead he focuses on the way Gabriel's whole body shudders, the fingers curl in his mouth, and that groan - Jack feels his eyelashes flutter. This would forever be the best sound of all that Gabriel is able to produce - with or without his bass. He feels the pleasure climbing higher, and tries pressing into anything of Gabe that he is able to touch. When the fingers in his mouth leeave, he almost whines at the loss, but forgets about it as soon as Gabriel swallowes him again.

"Shit, Gabe, I think I won't l-last", he breathes heavily, surprised that he is still able to form words as it feels like his brain has long stopped any thinking beyond pure want. And then Gabriel just stops. Jack's back arches when he feels wet fingers pressing against his rim. Only one found its way inside, Jack clenches around it, muscles eager to keep it there, having waited for so long, and now finally wanting to preserve the feeling of something filling him. Gabriel curls his finger and massages his inner walls while leaning up to Jack.

  
"Shhshh, not yet, Jackie." He kisses him, deep, hungry, and Jack gives him what he wanted, let him take and take and take until no air is left in his lungs and he greedily gasps for it when Gabriel breaks the kiss. Jack feels a second finger entering him, scissoring and widening his hole.

"You're taking it so good, relax, mi luz", Gabriel whispers against his neck, his kisses turn slow and he looks at Jack like he was the only thing he needs for life, the worship in his eyes lets Jack blush, he unconsciously presses himself closer - he would never get used to the way Gabriel expresses his feelings, sometimes too raw, too honest for him to even comprehend. Gabriel leans away and grips Jack's hip to help him settle on his thighs, so that their crotches could press against each other - Jack's leaking heavily and Gabriel's still tugged away. Jack moans when a third finger enters him, sinking down on them until Gabriel's knuckles almost vanish inside him, too.

"C'mon, Jackie, show me what you've got", Gabriel murmurs in his ear, lazily kneading his ass with the hand that is still free. Jack shudders but doesn't answer instead starts to move on Gabriel's fingers, breathing heavily and moaning everytime they curl and press against his prostate - _oh,_ he can almost see the hotwhite fire searing through him while it shoots up his loin. The blonde drags his lover in for another kiss, carefully tugging at his lip piercing; he can taste himself and it makes him want to ravish Gabriel's mouth even more.

"G-Gabe", Jack breathes against his lips, hissing when Gabe bit into his. His movements get more frantic with every second, and his hole clenches, muscles desperate for more, for Gabriel.

"Fuck, Gabe, _fuck-_ I need more, I want you", he curses, almost sobbing. His fingers try and fail to open Gabriel's jeans - he is too far gone and shaking with lust. The moment he feels Gabriel bite down his neck, he knows that he ultimately reached his peak. His nails dig into Gabe's back - he isn't sure if he hears Gabriel groan or if it was just imagination - and he sinks down on his fingers one last time, painting them both with white hot semen.  
Gabriel gives his erection a few strokes, milking the last drop of his orgasm out of him before he scoops up some of the cum on his finger and presses it against Jack's lips. The wrecked, gorgeous look of utter pleasure on Jack's face and his half-delirious smile are enough to almost make him lose control - he wouldn't, not when there is the chance of hurting Jack when he's still too oversensitive with all the pleasure pulsating through his body.

 

"C'mon, taste yourself", he orders, watching with half-lidded eyes how Jack opens his mouth and licks his fingers clean. Jack can notice how primal hunger lets that gaze get hotter and hotter until it feels like it burns into Jack's skin, into his soul. He wants _more._

  
"So good", Gabriel whispers and promptly helps Jack to discharge his own trousers, taking pity on the helpless pawing of the blonde. Jack raises an eyebrow when Gabriel fishes for lube and condoms, both directly placed next to the couch - he isn't even surprised that Gabe has planned this. Jack snatches the condom out of Gabriel's hand, ripping it open, giving Gabriel's dick a chaste kiss before rolling the condom over it. Gabriel moans at the treatment.

 

 

"Fuck me", Jack snarls in his face while fingers - now coated in lube - push inside him, opening him even further and preparing his muscles for what is about to come. Gabriel doesn't need to be told twice, he helps Jack positioning himself and throws his head back when finally, _finally_ \- Jack comes onto him. Wet warmth surounds him and both share a breathless moan when Jack sinks down to the hilt.

" _F-fuck."_ Gabriel's curses seem to be like dry wood for the all-consuming fire that is Jack. He starts to move, slowly at first, still a bit sensitive from his own orgasm, but then picking up pace when he adjusted and got comfortable; Gabriel is filling him up completely and it feels so good to have his big, thick lenght press against his inner walls while Gabriel groans everytime his muscles clench needily around him.

Gabriel lets Jack take over the lead, only now and then he bucks his hips up to meet Jack's thrust and to make him moan when he found his prostate. They stare at each other and from under Jack his hair looks like a real halo, Gabriel is sure that although he has the name of an angel, Jack is actually one of them - a god amongst sinners and _oh_ , Gabe loves to worship every single thing about his body, his very existence.

"You feel so g-good", Gabriel whispers praise while he feels the pleasure washing through him, getting more intense with every second that passes - he knows he won't last for too long as his want has been burning since the beginning of their performance.

  
"Yes, I want you to fill me up, fuck me raw", Jack answers, the breathlessness in his voice almost too much. Gabriel would give him what he wants, always. He bucks upwards, feels fingernails digging into the skin of his back, breaking the surface and _fuck_ \- the sting was perfect. Gabriel growls against Jack's neck and kisses the marks he already has left - still warm and angry and red. His hand closes around Jack's cock - now hard again - and starts to pump it slowly, his thumb drawing circles on its head, mixing cum and new pre-cum. Jack's head falls against his shoulders and Gabriel relishes in the feeling of Jack giving himself wholly in his hands. It doesn't take long for his thrusts to get sharper, his movements more frantic.

" _Yes_ ", Jack hisses and Gabriel burys himself deeper than before into the blonde, filling up the condom while Jack comes in his hand. For a moment both of them just ride on the high of their orgasms, thrusting lazily and slowly, until both feel raw with oversensitivity. Jack whines when Gabriel leaves him, although his length is already starting to soften; he throws the used condom away into a trashcan and then gets a wet cloth to clean both of them up - Jack hums satisfied at the simple caring gesture.

 

He feels good, sated, cornflower-blue eyes as bright as the sky stare up to Gabriel until he finally comes back to the sofa and drags the blonde in his arms. They take their time to relax in the post-coital bliss, sharing lazy kisses, too slow to heat things up again and now that the adrenaline is fading, both are to exhausted to even think of another round - maybe when they had a nap.  
The buzzing of Jack's phone is what brings them into reality again and Jack groans, pushing himself up and fishing for his jeans to get the phone in its pocket. He chuckles when seeing the message Ana send him.

"We gotta go", Jack informs Gabriel who mumbles something about _a few more minutes_ and winds his arms around Jack's hip, ghosting over the skin with his lips rather than really kissing it. Jack shudders at the faint touch.

"C'mon, the faster we are, the earlier we can sleep and start another round." The blonde winks when Gabriel's eyes open and stare at him with a hunger that he knows would never be sated. Both start putting on their clothes, and Gabriel even tugs at Jack's shirt until it sits _just_ right - which means that the marks Gabriel left are on full display, Jack almost rolls his eyes but doesn't because he loves to see the red scratches on Gabriel's back, too - he never took his shirt with him and Jack is sure that Gabriel doesn't care if he has to leave without shirt.

 

Although the blinding flashlight of cameras awaits them, security guarding them as much as possible. Gabriel smirks when he hears the wolfwhistles that accompany his scratches and Jack's hickeys, he places one of his hands possessively on the blonde's butt, squeezing him through the material of his jeans and earning a slight shove which only makes him laugh.

"How about we grant them another show?", Gabriel asks, amusement in his eyes, Jack's glances at him warily, knowing exactly what Gabriel wants to do but too tired to even think about an argument against it - after all their relationship is an open secret and kissing Gabriel is always an option he would never refuse. Jack wordlessly grabs Gabe's curls, drags him down to kiss him on his lips full-force - Gabriel responds as eagerly, hands cupping his face and dragging him impossible closer.  
The flashlight and clicking, the questions get louder exactly this moment, at the same time they just fade in the background, unimportant noise when all that matters to them was the other right in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This could've been part of the things I wrote for the r76week but well I also wanted that Psycho Pass AU and I knew that I would write a little bit more than "just" 1000 words for rockstar!au smut lol.  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed the ride. *finger guns*


End file.
